1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conduit spacers and more particularly pertains to a new conduit cap and spacer system for both preventing debris from entering a pair of conduits and further maintaining the same in a spaced parallel relationship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of conduit spacers is known in the prior art. More specifically, conduit spacers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art conduit spacers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,988; U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,542; U.S. Pat. Des. 365,052; U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,542; U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,241; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,245.
In these respects, the conduit cap and spacer system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of both preventing debris from entering a pair of conduits and further maintaining the same in a spaced parallel relationship.